


More Hearts Than Mine

by beyondthesefourwalls



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthesefourwalls/pseuds/beyondthesefourwalls
Summary: For the Tumblr Prompt:Person A – Alright, who was insane enough to leaveyouwith their kid?Person B – Thisismy kid---Buck runs into an old friend from the Seals when he and Christopher are in the park.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 904
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	More Hearts Than Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not really sure what this is, but I saw the prompt on Tumblr and all of a sudden this was here. I hope you enjoy!

**More Hearts Than Mine**

**Prompt:**  
 **Person A –** Alright, who was insane enough to leave _you_ with their kid?  
 **Person B –** This _is_ my kid

* * *

It was a nice day.

The May weather was sunny and bright, but there was a nice breeze in the air that made being outside more appealing than being cooped up indoors. It was a Saturday, and the park was packed, but Buck could see Christopher laughing and having a good time, so he didn’t even mind that there were no benches free for him to watch from. He stood leaning against one of the big oak trees, watching his son play with a smile on his face.

Warmth spread through him at the word.

His son.

He still couldn’t believe he could say that.

He and Eddie had only been married for six months when Christopher handed him the adoption papers the morning of his 11th birthday and said the only thing he wanted for his birthday was to have two dads instead of one, and for him not to be the only one in the household that’s just a Diaz instead of a Buckley-Diaz anymore. Buck had cried. Eddie had as well, and Christopher had just smiled through the tight embraces he had received and handed Buck a pen. Tears streaming down his face and hands trembling in excitement and emotion, he had never been more confident in putting his signature on something.

Aside from his wedding day, it was one of the best days of his life.

That had been a little over a month ago. The adoption had been finalized just days ago. The paperwork to change Christopher’s name was approved, and the family of three were as happy as they could possibly be. Buck thought marriage was bliss, but this….this was everything.

Eddie was on shift today, him and Hen splitting a shift to cover for another member of the 118 who was out for a family emergency, but the day was way too nice to stay at home. So Buck had taken Christopher to a nearby park to play. The 11-year-old was a ball of energy the last few months as he was going through a growth spurt, and Buck figured he’d sleep easier that night if he got some of that excess energy out. They had been there for almost an hour and he could see the boy slowing down in his movements. He was getting ready to call for him to go home when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Well look who it is. Evan Buckley.”

Buck turned toward where the voice came from. It took him a minute to recognize the face that went along with it. He felt nerves ignite inside his body.

“Jeremy.”

Jeremy Davies was a Navy Seal, first and foremost. He and Buck had entered the program together. Whereas Buck dropped out after Hell Week, he knew the other man had made it all the way through at the top of his class.

He was also a world class asshole.

“Haven’t seen you since you sissied out.” Jeremy said as he clapped Buck hard on the back. He did his best not to grunt in pain at the force of the hit.

“You still in?” he asked instead, out of nothing but pure curiosity. Sometimes he wondered what came of the men he once suffered beside.

Something dark washed across the other man’s face before he shook his head. He lent down slightly and knocked against the side of his lower leg. He had been running through the park when he approached Buck, so he didn’t even consider that this could be a possibility. But the clinking sound of knuckles against metal through the thin material of his jogging pants was undeniable. “Medically discharged a year ago,” he explained, “complete bullshit if you ask me. I could still take all of the dumbasses that call themselves Seals, even with half a metal leg.”

You could taste the bitterness in the air surrounding the taller, light skinned man. A shot of sympathy shot through Buck.

“I’m sorry, man,” he found himself saying.

Jeremy scoffed at him and shook his head. “Enough about me. What the hell you been up to, brother? You creeping on kids now?”

Annoyance filled Buck’s veins. Just when he thought maybe the man had changed and became a little more human, he had to make a joke like that. Before he could tell him to go screw himself for ever implying something like that (or punch him in the face, whichever came first) he heard the tell-tale click-clack of crutches making their way over to them. He took a deep breath in and out before turning to Christopher with a smile.

“Hey buddy. Everything okay?”

“I’m tired. I think I’m ready to go home now.”

“We can do that,” he said, ruffling his hair as the 11-year-old let out a giggle and leant into him.

“Woah woah woah,” he heard. He looked up to see a wide, mischievous grin on Jeremy’s face. “Who was insane enough to let _you_ watch their kid?”

A stab of insecurity hit Buck at the clear insult, and a flash of a memory of the type of man he used to be entered his head. But he steeled himself, narrowing his eyes as he put a protective hand on Christopher’s shoulder.

“This _is_ my kid,” he spoke clearly and confidently.

He realized that this was the first time he had been able to say it out loud to someone who wasn’t close to them that already knew. He hated, just a little bit, that it was in this circumstance.

He saw Jeremy’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Since when do you have a kid?”

“Since my birthday!” Christopher spoke up, mistaking the two as old friends and not reading the tense emotions in the air. “I asked Bucky to adopt me since he and daddy got married and I wanted him to be my dad, too.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Buck’s lips, and he ruffled Christopher’s hair again at how proud he sounded when he spoke.

“You’re _gay_?”

“Bisexual, if we’re being technical. But I am married to a man, yes. Is that a problem, _Davies_?” He cocked his head to the side toward where Christopher was standing, and there was a clear challenge in his voice to say something rude in front of him. They maintained eye contact for an extended moment, and he could see in his eyes Jeremy weighing his options in his head.

“No problem,” he finally ended up saying. With a tight smirk on his face, he added on a congratulations. “My invite must have gotten lost in the mail.”

“Must have,” Buck retorted with no hesitation. He looked down at Christopher and rubbed his shoulder in affection. “You ready to get out of here, Superman?”

“Ready!”

“Davies,” Buck said, nodding to the other man.

He returned the gesture. “Buckley.”

“Who was that, Bucky?” Christopher asked after they had made it to the parking lot and he helped him into the Jeep.

“No one, buddy. Just an old friend. Now, how about we stop at the grocery store and pick up stuff to make spaghetti for dinner tonight?”

\-----

“I hear you ran into an old friend today.”

Buck turned from where he was stirring the tomato sauce on the stove to see Eddie leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a single eyebrow raised in question.

Buck couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. “Friend is definitely putting it lightly.”

Eddie pushed himself to his full height and walked over to where he was standing, backing him into the counter and putting his hands on his hips. “Christopher said you looked uncomfortable around him.”

Eddie touched his lips to his, and Buck sighed into the kiss in complete content.

“You want to talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about, really,” the younger man shrugged, “Just ran into a guy from the Seals that I knew once upon a time.”

“He insinuated something about you being Chris’s father?”

“Wow, that boy is way more perceptive than he lets on.”

Eddie let out a small laugh, and the coolness of his breath, the familiarity of it, washed over Buck like an antidote. “What can I say – we have a pretty smart kid.”

Buck only smiled in return, and Eddie squeezed his hips in comfort.

“We do,” he reiterated. “That boy – _our son_ – is the smartest kid I know.”

“He really is, isn’t he?”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Is it bad that even though I was about to tell someone off, it felt really good being able to call Christopher my son?”

“It’s not, since he is.”

A blinding smile lit up on Buck’s face this time, and he nodded enthusiastically. “He is, isn’t he?”

Eddie laughed again and nodded his head before taking a step back and taking Buck’s place at the stove preparing their meal. “He is. Now why don’t you go tell _your son_ to wash up for dinner.”

His son – he would never get tired of hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a review and leave a kudos if you're so compelled. I'm also open to other prompts if anyone wants to shoot some ideas my way. I'll do my best to oblige (: Thank for reading!


End file.
